Sunflower Memories
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Fuu is just a normal teenage girl, trying to make it through high school, but when she remembers her past life, things start to get strange, especially when she finds out her old comrades have been reincarnated as well and are going to the same school. Do they remember their past too? Or will Fuu have to help them remember? Will she even want to? Rated M for later on...?


**A/N: This story takes place in modern day, a couple hundred years after the events in Samurai Champloo, when Fuu finds herself reincarnated in modern day with a few extra surprises thrown in. I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think.**

Fuu found her mind wondering as she had attempted for the hundredth time that day to at least attempt some form of note taking, but she was too restless. Something deep down inside told her something amazing was about to happen at any moment, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out just what it might be. She tried distracting herself with class work, but even that seemed a challenge it its own.

"I had a dream last night," Fuu began as she stared blankly out the window.

"What about?" Miyuki asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not quite sure," Fuu trailed off before regaining where she had started. "I think that one guy was in there, Jin."

"You mean the school's reigning kenjutsu champ?!" Miyuki burst.

Fuu quickly spun around in her seat, "Not so loud," she hissed. "Besides, it doesn't really matter, it was just a dream."

Miyuki shook her head excitedly, "No what if it means your guys' fates are intertwined?"

Fuu shook her head, "I highly doubt it, besides, there was another guy there too, one I've never seen before. He was obnoxious and had messy hair, I couldn't stand him at all. I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual, but at the same time, I'm not so sure there was anything notable between Jin and I either. I think it was just more of a mutual arrangement until some kind of end point. I don't know, I don't remember most of it, I just know it was strange, like it was more like a very distant memory, than a dream."

Miyuki tapped her chin, deep in thought, "Hmm, maybe this other guy represents some kind of conflict between you and Jin."

Fuu gripped the edge of her desk, her face growing red in anger, "Ugh, is that all you can get out of that, there's nothing between me and Jin, will you pay attention?!" she demanded.

"Perhaps, it is wise to take your own advice before passing it amongst your peers," Their teacher interrupted. A moment later, Fuu found herself standing outside the class room, bucket of water balanced perfectly a top her head. Fuu could do nothing but grumble under her breath.

The bell finally chimed signaling lunch time, Fuu's favorite time. Miyuki was already at their table enjoying her lunch when Fuu joined her with a loud thunk. "My neck is sore," she grumbled.

"Well, that's what you get for chatting in class," Miyuki teased between mouthfuls of food.

"Traitor," Fuu snorted before enjoying her own bento box.

"So, I heard a rumor," Miyuki started, waiting for Fuu's attention.

"Oh?" Fuu asked, "What's new, you're always hearing something."

"I heard some new kid was starting today, right in the middle of the year, can you believe that? Right in the middle of the school day, too, now that I think about it, why start in the middle of the day and not wait till tomorrow?"

"Who knows," Fuu shrugged between bites of food. She couldn't be any less interested with her friend's news. "Maybe he's been here all day, going through enrollment and stuff, you don't know for sure."

Miyuki glanced around, making sure no one would hear and cupped a hand at the side of her mouth, "Yeah, but what I know for sure, is he apparently comes from that one school where all those gangs go, the one with all the graffiti on it. It's practically run by the gangs there."

"You can't say you know for sure, then say apparently, right after," Fuu chastised her friend, "but if it's true, why do you think he's coming here? I hear that school is the worst of the worst. He won't even last a day."

Miyuki shrugged, "I don't know, but some people were saying his parents are punishing by forcing him to come here, teach him a lesson, ya know?"

Fuu only shrugged. The whole thing seemed strange and not very believable at all, besides, she was more interested with her food at the time, anyways.

The bell rang once more and Fuu found herself in history, one of her least favorite classes. The past was boring, or so she thought. Books in hand, she took to her seat, nearest the windows and towards the back. It gave her room to think. Just as class was about to begin, the teacher called to the classes attention. Fuu looked forward, only half interested.

"Class, I have an announcement. I know it's late in the year, but we have a new student. He's being place a class back, because..." he trailed off, "he didn't get the proper teaching at his old school, but I'd like everyone to give a warm welcoming to Mugen."

The boy entered the room, instantly catching everyone's attention, but not because of his being new to the class, but because of his all around appearance. He's tall, for one, but his hair was a mess. His uniform was unbuttoned and wrinkled. His under shirt untucked and loose. Worst of all was the scowl on his face, that screamed he really hated the idea of being there.

Fuu found the whole ordeal unattractive and irritating. _What a waste of everyone's time_, she thought. _Screw it, he won't last a class._ Just as the thought left her mind, her eyes locked with the new guy and she suddenly remembered her dream the night before. The other guy was him. As the realization hit her, the air around her pulsated and deep down she felt something unlock, like a door opening up to show her the truth. She was so distracted by the sudden change, she didn't even notice, till it was too late, that the teacher had gestured for Mugen to take the empty seat behind Fuu.

He was practically on top of her, when she looked to him again, but he paid her no mind as she cast her eyes quickly away. He landed with a grunt behind her and Fuu went ridged. Something happened when they locked eyes. Something deep down opened up inside her, revealing everything to her and she remembered everything. She remembered he past life and the short while she spent with Jin and Mugen on the quest to find the samurai who smells of sunflowers. Something in the world brought them all together again, but for what purpose? And did they remember too?


End file.
